A Simple Tale
by gentleflam51
Summary: Nnoitra and Neliel now live in the world of the living and have a kid. Warning: Cursing, OOC, and Violence.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. But I do own Raika.**

:::::::::  
>:::::::::<p>

If there was one thing Neliel hadn't expected in her life, it was that she'd have kids, or that Nnoitra would be the father of her child. No, she wouldn't have expected that her and Nnoitra would be a couple in the first place. But now, she sits here with her seven year old daughter, Raika, looking through photo albums.

"Who's this guy?" Raika asked, pointing to a man with orange hair, who was holding her in one of the pictures.

"Hm? Oh, that's just Ichigo. I saw him one day, when you were seven months, he held you, and well... You barfed on his shirt," Neliel explained, the last part causing Raika to snicker. Raika looked just like both of her parents. The same black hair and fair skin from Nnoitra, and the same hazel eyes and most of her traits from Neliel.

"I guess you didn't like him back then, huh?" Neliel asked.

"No," Raika answered.

"Well, that's understan-"

"I still don't like him now," Raika answered, causing Neliel to sigh.

"You know, sometimes you remind me of your father, but sometimes it's hard to believe considering you gave him such a hard time when he was left alone with you," Neliel pointed out. Nnoitra told her all about what happened, and the way he explained it, made Raika sound like the devil's spawn.

"Really?" That spiked Raika's interest. "Tell me what happened."

"Oh, I'd rather not," Neliel said, hoping Raika would just listen and forget about it.

"Come on, tell me!" Raika pestered, while tugging her mother's arm in the process.

Neliel put a hand in front of her, telling her to stop begging. "Alright, alright, I'll tell you," Neliel said in defeat. Raika stopped pestering her, and waited for Neliel to speak. Neliel was thinking for a while, then she spoke. "It all started after I left you home alone with your father..."

::::::Flashback:::::

Neliel ran downstairs, in her coat, and ran to the door. Before she left, she had to remind her boyfriend about a few certain things. "Nnoitra, please, please, remember to feed Raika," She told him, hoping it would get through his head.

"I will," He said. He sounded relaxed. He even looked relaxed, sitting on the couch, having his feet on the coffee table, watching TV.

"Also, remember to change her diaper."

"I thought that was your job."

"Nnoitra!"

"Fine, fine, I'll change her diaper."

"If anything goes wrong, call me."

"We'll be fine."

"Okay, love you. Bye," Neliel said before running out the door. Five minutes later, Nnoitra got up and headed to the kitchen, where Raika, who was six months old at the time, sitting in a high chair with a pacifier in her mouth. Nnoitra walked up to her, while Raika just kept kicking her tiny legs back and forth.

"Let's see...I have to feed you, change you," He stopped thinking about what he had to do, and narrowed his eye pacifier in her mouth. "But, first give me this thing, Raika," He told her, holding out his hand, so she could drop it. However, Raika quickly turned her head away from his hand, and said something that sounded like a 'No' to him.

"Raika, take that stupid thing out of your mouth," Nnoitra told her again, raising his voice a little. However, Raika turned her head away again, making the same sound again. Okay, now Nnoitra was pissed. Instead of saying something this time, he took the pacifier out of her mouth. Raika's eyes started to well with tears and she began to cry.

Nnoitra had no idea what to do now. Usually, Nel handled Raika's crying, but now he had to do something. He looked at the pacifier and put it back in Raika's mouth, hoping it would stop her crying. Fortunately it did. Raika's cries were silenced and she continued sucking on the pacifier again.

"Why the hell do you like that thing so much?" Nnoitra asked, even though he knew he wasn't going to get an answer. He thought for a while, but quickly remembered why he entered the kitchen in the first place. "Oh right, I gotta feed ya," He said. He opened a cabinet and took a out a can of mashed peaches, and took out a spoon from the a drawer. He tried to feed her the peaches, but every time the spoon went near her mouth, she would turn her head away from it.

Nnoitra sighed. "Raika, just eat your damn food."

Raika shook her head, apparently understanding what he said. Nnoitra sighed, and he brought the spoonful of peaches to her mouth again, but Raika turned her head away again, this time spitting the pacifier out.

"Oh, now you spit it out!" Nnoitra said angrily, causing Raika to smile and giggle a little. She found her father's anger to be amusing. "Look, Raika, what do you want me to do? Eat the peaches first?" Nnoitra asked, sounding a bit calmer. Raika still smiled, letting him know the answer was yes. Nnoitra looked at the peaches then looked at Raika with a look that said 'You sure?' The smile on her face meant yes, so he decided to just give it a try. It couldn't be that bad...could it? Nnoitra tried the peaches, and quickly spit it out, not caring if he spit it out on the floor.

"How the fuck can you eat this crap?!" Nnoitra shouted, disgusted by the taste of the food.

Raika just giggled. Yes, she found her father's anger to be amusing.

:::::::End of Flashback::::::

"So, I liked making dad angry?" Raika asked.

"Yeah, you found it to be amusing," Neliel said with a small smile, and laughing a little.

"Will he have to watch another kid?" Raika asked curiously.

"Well, sweetie, that's if you get a brother or sister," Neliel explained.

"Which will never happen," Nnoitra said, as he walked downstairs heading to the kitchen.

::::::::::::

:::::::::::

**Author's Note: That was chapter 1. If you leave a review, I'll make more. **


End file.
